


Following her instincts

by Embyr_Fyrcursed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embyr_Fyrcursed/pseuds/Embyr_Fyrcursed
Summary: Riddle's death should have ended the curse on the DADA position, according to several curse breakers the Headmistress consulted. And yet, as spring arrives, the new Defense professor is behaving oddly and Hermione is worried that Harry's life is in danger once more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Bunny Bounce Fic Exchange 2020





	Following her instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiri/gifts).



“Harry, did you notice anything strange about that new DADA Professor today?”

Harry looked over his book at one of his two oldest friends. “What do you mean, Mione? She seemed fine to me. Better than most of the DADA professors we’ve had. And Headmistress McGonagal swears that the curse is gone. Hopefully this one will last longer than a year.”

“Mmmmmm…” Hermione leaned against Harry’s side, marveling that it should feel so right. Things had changed quite a bit in the year or so since Voldemort’s death. Most of their surviving year had returned to Hogwarts for the first Eighth year in the history of Hogwarts. It was nice to have a year where the worst they had to worry about was detention. The Golden Trio had decided to return for their NEWTS before entering the Wizarding World. As adults, the 8th year students lived in special quarters and were afforded much more leniency in school. They could come and go as they pleased, as long as they attended classes. It was almost like a holiday after the war. 

New friendships had formed, now that they weren’t separated by the house system. Harry and Draco were even known to toast each other’s health at the nearly weekly parties they’d been having. Hermione and Ron had finally realized they were wrong for each other and parted amicably enough. Shockingly, Ron was seeing Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin. Hermione smiled over at the unlikely pair, pleased with how her friend had matured.

As for herself — well, she was starting to realize that her feelings for her other closest friend were more than simple friendship. She just wasn’t sure if she was brave enough to do anything about it. The irony of the situation — after everything they had been through during the war, this was what terrified her. 

Shaking her head, she got back to the topic at hand.  
“I don’t know, Harry,” she said. “It seemed like she was acting a bit strangely."

Harry looked at her. “In what way?”

“It seemed like every time she came near us, she kind of — ran away?” 

Harry stood up and held out his hand to help her up. "Okay, let's go see her, see what we can find out."

"Just like that?"

"Mione, I trust you, and after all we've been through, I certainly trust your instincts. If you think something is off, let's go find out." Harry smiled at her encouragingly. Hermione felt her heart thump at the look on his face. Trust...and maybe a hint of something else? No, she must be projecting. 

Shaking it off, she took his hand to get to her feet, wondering maybe he held it for just a moment longer than necessary. Together, they made their way through the castle to the Professor's quarters. 

Once there, Harry rapped on the door, announcing their presence. Professor Lavell opened the door. A short, quiet woman, she was new to the school, fresh out of university and only a few years older than themselves. Her knowledge of Defense Against the Dark Arts was impressive, and she taught with a passion. 

"Professor, may we come in?" The steel in Harry's voice allowed no argument. Startled, Professor Lavell stood back to allow entry, closing the door behind them.

Hermione began, seizing the opportunity while the other woman's guard was down. "Why are you so strange in class? If you have a grudge against us; or Muggleborns…"

"No, no, I swear. Look, it's a bit delicate." The professor blushed. "You see, as you know, I'm new to teaching, and I - well, I didn't think I'd be teaching the heroes of the war in my first year." Mentally, Hermione sighed. She knew where this was going. Yet another usually sensible person fawning over her Harry, savior of the Wizarding World. Yet she was shocked to her core at the teacher's next words.

"You see, I'm Muggleborn, like you, Miss Granger. And I was always the smartest in the class, quiet, without many friends. But you - you were just like me, and you saved the world. You are amazing! I knew that if you could do that, I could summon the courage to do what I really wanted to do. So I finished my degree and applied for this job, but I didn't really expect to get it. It's my dream job, and who gets their dream job first try? I'll always be grateful to Headmistress McGonagall for believing in me! It's just...the thing is. You're my hero. And I have to try and teach you something! There is nothing I could ever teach you, and that means I'm failing you!"

Hermione was stunned, too flabbergasted to speak. Beside her, Harry shook with barely hidden laughter. "I..uh…"

Harry stepped in for her. "Professor, you are a great teacher. It's not your fault that we have spent the better part of the last eight years fighting for our lives. We lived and breathed this stuff for so long, even McGonagall admitted it was a waste of time for us to take the class, but we need it to graduate. Honestly, it's been nice having a class where we can relax and just be students."

"Yes, you're doing great," said Hermione. "And, uh, Harry and Ron were there when we saved the world too, you know."

"Yes, yes, they ran around. But it was YOU who figured everything out. They wouldn't have survived without you. You are an inspiration.” 

Hermione shifted on her feet, taken aback. “Well, ah, thank you. That’s nice of you to say.” This was different. She’d never had anyone praise her efforts before. Except for Harry, of course. “We’ll just...go. And see you...in class. Bye!” Befuddled, she grabbed Harry and left. Her friend wasn't even trying to hide his laughter anymore. 

After walking for a few minutes in silence - bar the sounds of Harry's laughter - she'd had enough.

"Why is it so funny, Harry!? Someone actually appreciates my efforts for once? What?"

Harry chuckled again. "No, Mione. The funny part was the look on your face. It's about time someone else realized how amazing you are. Ron and I both know we could never have survived without you." He sobered, looking at her earnestly. "Of course, I already knew that smart was sexy. I've been watching you for the past nine years after all."

Hermione was pretty sure she had never been speechless this often in her entire life. She stared at the boy who lived to drive her insane, not daring to comprehend. "What...what?"

“You’re the smartest witch of our times, Mione. I’m pretty sure you can figure this one out.” Harry looked at her steadily, hope evident on his face. 

Hermione stared at her oldest friend in the world, stunned into silence. Finally, her brain caught up. Happiness spread through her, joyful laughter bubbling out. "Harry, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"We could have died last year, 'Mione. You were with Ron, and I was happy for you." Harry stepped closer to her, "Or, I told myself I was happy for you both. I didn't let myself think about you in that way. But now, now you're not. Now I can tell you how I feel and hope you might say it back. Because life is too short, and I have been in love with you for longer than I can remember. And I would really like to kiss you, if you're okay with it."

Unable to breathe around the butterflies, Hermione nodded, shifting her head slightly to welcome his lips to hers, at last. She had no idea how long they stood there embracing, she just knew how right it felt. Eventually, they parted for breath. Harry leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. 

"See, Hermione. The Professor wasn't acting weird. She was just doing the same thing I was - watching you."

She smirked. "I'm very glad you decided to stop watching and do something about it."

Harry laughed. "Sorry darling. It takes the rest of us a bit longer to figure things out than you. We can't all be gorgeous and smart, you know."

"That's okay Harry." Hermione smiled back. "That's why you have me." His pleased smile warmed her to her toes. Thank goodness she followed her instincts, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's been nearly 13 years since I wrote anything. Thanks for reading!


End file.
